Beyond The Stars
by KingBeasta
Summary: He once lost that was perish to him his sight but naruto will not let his disablity to keep him down he will move forward and not let anyone stand in his way Naruto x Sona Human Naruto Blind Naruto Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Beyond The Stars

 **Summary**

He once lost that was perish to him sight but naruto will not let his disablity to keep him down he will move forward and not let anyone stand in his way

Naruto x Sona

Human Naruto

Blind Naruto

Powerful Naruto

 _(A/N: This the last and final time going to say this I DONT BASH! I just write the people how I believe they would ask)_

 _(A/N: I have changed my mind instead of eliminating someone of the poll in three weeks i shall do it next friday)_

* * *

Within Italy A young 5 year old blonde boy with ocean blue eyes and whiskered like birthmarks acrossed each cheek smiles widely at the redhead man. This child is Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki a nun and Minato Namikaze a priest sadly for the blonde child he hasn't seen his mother nor father for four years due to Kushina being the nun of England Church and Minato had been transfered to another chruch faction in New York.

While Naruto's parents were alive sadly they left early on to go different churches leaving Naruto in the care of Kushina's brother Nagato Uzumaki. Naruto knows both parents loved him he just wish he can see them.

Naruto is wearing a black power rangers shirt with the white tiger zord, the blonde boy is wearing a green mighty ducks jacket, the kid is wearing blue fitted jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Nagato is also a priest who is loved by his neighbors especially loved by Naruto while he's a priest he doesn't enjoy violence nor killing unlike most priest even if the person is a devil or fallen angel. Unknown to everyone there has been an ongoing war with the three factions Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel during the war both God himself and Satan were killed with both God and Satan dead Archangel Michael became the leader of God but with the decrease of Angels, Archangel Michael had to gain the help of humans these humans serve the church as nuns, and priest.

But, also with the many death of Devils one of the satans Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth, is one of the Four Great Satans. He is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department, and is the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. The Evil pieces were made to reincarnate other beings into Devils to repopulate the devils that were once loss. With Satan dead Sirzech, Ajuka, Serafall, and Falbium in charge of the underworld. Even though, the war has stopped Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils are still in conflict to this day.

Nagato is a pale man at the age of 27 he has light purple eyes, Nagato has straight red hair covering his left eye. The older Uzumaki wears a long sleeve blue shirt with 10/10 on the front he wears a necklace with a silver cross in the middle of the cross is a black diamond. Nagato wears dark blue denim jeans and blue and white high top shoes. While working at the church Nagato dawns black and white robes.

Naruto stares at Nagato with his bright blue eyes giving Nagato the infamous puppy dog eyed look the most deadly technique a child has. While some adults can overcome this technique sadly for Nagato luck isn't on his side as Nagato tries not to fall for this deadly move Naruto starts making whimpering sound making himself look like an infant fox "Nagato-Oji tell me a stowy plewease?" asked Naruto in baby like tone.

Nagato sighs he then run his hand through his red locks "ugh, why can't Naruto act like this around other people. Oh yeah, they make him nervous" thought Nagato, while Naruto is an energetic child who loves to be with his uncle Naruto is actually shy with other people being shy doesn't just make it hard for the young blonde to make friends but people would sometimes try avoid Naruto because of his strange whiskered birthmarks this cause the blonde have trouble fitting and with children not being the nicest. Would make fun of him or call him "fox boy", one of the children even tried to start a rumor that Naruto was possessed by a fox spirit.

Lucky before the rumor could get out of hand Nagato stepped up for his favorite nephew informing everyone that Naruto is not possessed by a fox spirit he was just simply born with those whiskers birthmark and it was just a sick joke a child came up. It's a good thing they trust Nagato more than a child even after that incident making friends was just hard for his nephew.

Nagato finally gave up and runs his hand through his red locks "alright, alright Naruto-kun...what story do you want to hear?" ask Nagato smiling at his nephew.

Naruto then has a large grin upon his face "I want to hear the story where you, Yahiko-Oji, and Konan-Oba fought the Fallen Angels Hanzo and Danzo!" stated with a large grin on his face that might split in half if he grinned any further.

Nagato groans out loud rolling his eyes if there was any person he could blame for telling Naruto that story would be his best friend Yahiko he still remembered when Yahiko told Naruto and his daughter Akayuki ( **red snow** ) about his mission of fighting Hanzo and Danzo. He still cringe at the beating Yahiki got from Konan when he told Naruto and Akayuki "may you three rest in peace." thought Nagato.

The redhead man still can't belive its been only two years since the death of Yahiko, Konan, and their daughter Akayuki he was sadden with death of his to best friends and of their daughter to him their time just felt..wrong and way too soon.

Nagato looks down at one of his precious person in the world "Naruto-kun are you sure you want to hear the story it's not a story to tell to a child especially to a child right before bed?" asked Nagato with a strained smile who obviously doean't want to tell the story of the death of Danzo and Hanzo he hope Naruto would change his mind but unfortunately luck again wasn't on the man's side.

Naruto grins at his uncle showing his pearly white fangs "you bet i'm sure dattebayo! I love that story it's awesome ya'know Nagato-oji!" yelled Naruto smiling innocently. He knew the story wasn't very child friendly but he loved hearing the story of his late orange haired uncle, and bluenette aunt. He also, love to hear the story when his uncle would kick some ass.

Nagato then let's out a defeated sigh "alright fine i guess there's no talking you out of it is there." asked Nagato but it was more of a statement.

Upon smiling at Nagato he shakes his head negatively at his uncle "nope" said Naruto.

Nagato sighs he could almost hear his orangenette friend snickering at him calling him "Naga-chan". "alright fine you win Naruto-kun" said Nagato in a defeated tone he then begins to tell his nephew the story of him, Yahiko, and Konan killed Danzo and Hanzo.

 **Flashback - Seven Years ago**

Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan are at the age of 20 they have been ordered with the excution of the treacherous Fallen Angels Danzo, Hanzo, and their Root a group of emotionless Fallen Angel warriors. This might be a problem for any normal human but not Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. They are some of the strongest priest and nun they are also known as Akatsuki a three unit team their job is to protect the church and Vatican and too, eliminate any Fallen Angel they come across.

Nagato has pale white skin with straight red hair, his hair is parted so that only his right eye is covered. The young man wears a black hooded cloak with red clouds strapped to his back is a katana; the blade is crimson in color it has a gold cross gaurd. On the blade it has the words "follow within the eternal autumn flame pedals" ( **永遠の秋の難ペダル内に従ってください** ) in kanji. The handle of the sword is obsidian in color with a ruby, saphere, and emerald gem in the handle, and the pommel has the golden head of glaring fox. This is the magical sword called "kogitsune- maru ( **Little Fox** ) _:_ the sword has the power of creating fox fire that said to burn brighter than the phoenix's own flame, the sword can even create powerful illusions that care capable of inflicting real pain, and can turn itself and wielder invisible.

Underneath the cloak he wears a skin tight armored long sleeve shirt in the middle is a gold cross, Nagato wears fingerless gloves, he wears black military pants, and brown boats Nagato also has a sacred gear called "Path of Legion ( **Gundan no pasu** )" this sacred gear gives Nagato to create black rods that can disable someone, use gravity, use, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, he can even summon giant beast, he can turn his body into a mechanical body parts capable of punching through steel and crushing someone's windpipe, he forcefully read someones mind, and absorb magic.

Konan is a relatively tall beautiful woman wither orange amber colored eyes, and who had straight blue hair with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. Konan wears a high black collar cloak with red clouds, underneath it she wears a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of wearing standard shoes and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. Konan has a special magic ability called "Halo of Script ( **Sukuriputo no `heirō** )" this magic allows her to control and create paper, she has even been able to create exploding paper, and holy paper this has earn her the name paper angel.

Yahiko had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Yahiko wears a long black robe with a red line running down the centre with red clouds along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. Underneath the cloak he wears a high collar black short sleeve shirt, he wears black gauntlets and black fingerless gloves, he wears military grey pants, a white belt with a black cross attached to both of his sides are 4inch long light knives laced with holy water, and he's wears black boots. Strapped to his back is a Chinese Jian sword; the blade is onyx black in color on thr blade it has the words "By the blood Sea, by hatred, my bounds are unleashed from their confinement ( **血の海では、憎しみによって、私の境界は、それらの閉じ込めから解き放たれています** )" in kanji, the cross guard is grey-blue in color, the handle is rust red with a black line coming down the middle, and pommel is grey-blue with a peal orb in the center.

This sword is known as " Blizzard Wrath of devastation ( **Kōhai no burizādo ikari** )" the sword was once **Gong Gong** , also known as **Kanghui** , a Chinese water god or sea monster who is often depicted in Chinese mythology, folktales, and religious stories as having red hair and the tail of a serpent or dragon. He is often seen as destructive and is blamed for various cosmic catastrophes after the continous destruction made by Gong Gong had turned the dragon into a sword, just like the dragon itself the sword can cause cosmic catastrophe attacks. If the sword wasn't powerful Yahiko also can control holy water and create it within thin air.

Lucky for the three best friends finding the Root Fallen Angels weren't too difficult. It also had led them to Paris, France where Danzo, Hanzo, and the Root were located, after finding their based the three Akatsuki members had fought the thousand of Roots.

Which the fighting didn't stop until eight hours now victorious with the ground littered with the dead bodies of the Fallen Angels. While Paris is known as the city of love this part of the town has anything but love, this part of town is more of the city of death because that's what it is bodies on bodies with the floor painted in the Fallen Angel's blood. Even the body parts of the Fallen Angels that have been separated and decapitated are now littered the floor.

Yahiko let's out a loud sigh as he cuts down Root member called Fū Yamanaka. Fū coughs out blood before smirking smugly even though he has a large slash across his chest with his right arm being severed. He then smugly stares at Yahiko "you might have been able to kill me but there's no way in hell. You and your pathetic friends don't stand a chance against Danzo-sama or Hanzo-sama, once you and you're friends die all three factions shall be under the control of Danzo-sama and Hanzo-same!" yelled Fū.

Yahiko with his sword in his hand click his tongue in annoyance at the Root member. "Ugh, why can't this bastard die alreadly" thought Yahiko, he then glares at Fū "tsk, like that'll happen you bastard. Just you, both Danzo and Hanzo are going to die!" growled Yahiko glaring at Fū with his brown eyes. Yahik lifts his hand, his hand is encase in blue-black magic " **Sea of Power: Disk of revelation** (Dengen no umi: Keiji no disuku )" yelled Yahiko water particle gather in thin air, the water particle then morph into deadly sharp disk of water.

Yahiko then commands the disk of water to attack the dying Fū, the disk fly towards Fū cutting off his head, and cutting him in half. After a minute Fū's head, torso, and legs separate in a slow motion Yahiko watches as each body part separates each other. Yahiko looks over at Nagato who's glares at an armless Torune Aburame another member of the Root who has a special ability of using venom. But for Nagato and Konan he wasn't a problem since Nagato can use his kogitsune- maru ( **Little Fox** ) to burn things from along distance and Konan can use her papers to explode objects. Konan glares at the glasses wearing man "give up and tell us what Danzo-teme and Hanzo-teme plan is!" hissed glaring holes into Torune head.

Torune spit blood at Konan making the blood land on her face, upon seeing the bastard spit on his friend Nagato with excellent precision Nagato slashes at Torune at his face but his head isn't decapitated he has a cut by his left eye to the right side of the face. "Torune-Inu ( **dog** ) next time I'll burn your head off. Now, what is Danzo-teme and Hanzo-Gomi ( **trash** ) plan!" demanded Nagato pointing his sword at Torune's face.

Torune with a face void of fear just smirks at Nagato "you think I'll betray Danzo-sama and Hanzo-sama then you're really a fool, just like your slut friend." said Torune with his face laced with smugness and arrogance. Both narrow their eyes at Torune for calling Konan a slut and not telling them what they wish to know.

Yahiko walks over to Nagato, Konan, and Torune Yahiko gives Torune a devastating left hook knocking out some of Torune's teeth and breaking the left side of his face. Causing Torune to spit out his blood covered he then glares heately at Torune "don't ever call Konan-chan that again!" demanded Yahiko he turn towards his friends ignoring the glare he's getting from Torune. Yahiko smiles at his two friends "so, you weren't able to get any infomation on him?" asked Yahiko as he stares at his red haied friend.

Nagato huffs sadly and shakes his head negatively with his hand resting on his hip "no, sorry Yahiko-san. This bastard is pretty loyal Hanzo-gomi and Danzo-teme, more so to Danzo-teme " said Nagato who's annoyed at Torune for not telling him about what Danzo and Hanzo planned.

Yahiko but his hand on Nagato shoulder Nagato turns his head seeing Yahiko giving him a resurring look "you shouldn't push yourself to much Nagato-san. When I killed Fū I noticed there's a marking on his tongue most likely it was placed by Danzo-teme to make sure even if they get captured they can't spill any secrets about him." said Yahiki.

Konan narrows her eyes at this she then turn her gaze on Torune "is what Yahiko-kun saying true!" demanded Konan she creates a paper spear and pierces Torune in the stomach with it causing Torune to grunt in pain. Torune growls in anger before nodding hus head Konan turns towards Yahiko "so, what do we do with him?" asked Konan.

Yahiko sighs loudy running his hand through his orange hair "kill him I have one of my water birds ( **Mizutori** ) following" ordered Yahiko.

Konan nods her head listening to her leader/ boyfriend with a flick of a wrist a paper flies on his head "I would say may god be with you but your loyality is and beliefs are in a mad man. **Halo of Script: purifying of angel** (Sukuriputo no heirō: Tenshi no jōka)" whisper Konan the paper then lightens in a blinding yellow light before Torune could scream his body is disintegrated leaving nothing left of the Root member.

With the Root member dead they turn their attention to Yahiko "so, what do we do know Yahiko-san?" asked Nagato with his arms crossed. Wondering what's the next step of their plan he then looks towarss his orange friend who has his eyes clothes and having a deep concentrated look.

Yahiko open his eyes with his brown eyes narrowing he then let's out a loud huff "Nagato destroy the bodies after that we'll follow Danzo-teme and Hanzo-teme. Whatever, those two bastards playing we can't let them do whatever their plan is matter what! We may not know what those bastards are up too but it can't be good." said Yahiko he gets a nod from Nagato.

Nagato stabs his sword into the ground, Nagato swords shines bright as the sun " **Shiny Sun Fox: Heavenly Flames of Helios** ( Shainī-bi Fokkusu: Heriosu no ten no honō) may the lord have mercy on your souls" whispered Nagato in a bright light each of the bodies are engulfed in holly yellow-white flames burning each body to a crisp into the only thing left is there ash.

After the bodies have been burn tgey then run following after Yahiko the two friends then notice Nagato sadden face "Nagato-san what's wrong?" Asked Konan.

Nagato sighs loudly "I'm...I'm just tired of all these killings.I know all these kills are necessary and the Fallen Angels are the enemy of God...I...I just don't know anymore it feels like there's a never ending routine of killing." said Nagato with a dejected tone in his voice.

Both Konan and Yahiko look at their friend with sadness in their eyes. They could understand where their friend is coming from since sometimes it feels like no matter how many devils or fallen angels they killed the killing never ends. Yahiko looks back at his bestfriend "I know how you feel buddy. And after this missions let's retire from the Akatsuki after all i'm pretty sure you miss your sister huh, Nagato" said Yahiko smirking at Nagato.

Nagato nods his heading smiling at the prospect spending time with his sister he honestly wonder Kushina is up to "right let's finish this mission and send both Danzo-teme to hell Yahiko-san, Konan-chan!" said a grinning Nagato Konan and Yahiko look at Nagato with their own grin.

The three then pick up their pace and run through the city you might find it hard how these three are running through a large city without be noticed. Well, it's all thanks to Nagato's Kogitsune- maru ( **Little Fox** ) it has an ability known as "Sight Beyond Omens ( **Más allá de la vista Presagios** ) this technique allows the user to turn whoever the wielder wishes to become invisible. After 50 minutes of running the ground finds both Hanzo and Danzo.

Hanzo narrows his eyes he then growls in a bright light of purple he summons a kusarigama.

This kusarigama isn't any normal no this a sacred gear. But not just any sacred gear a sarced gear he created his sacred is called " **Black Water** (Kuroi mizu)" this sacred gears allows user to produce deadly poison.

Danzo raise his sole eye at Hanzo but doesn't speak his thoughts. Hanzo swings his sickle "come out brats I can sense no point on hidding!" demaned Hanzo.

The invisible Nagato and Konan looked over to Yahiko, the orange haired leader nods his head Nagato deactivates Sight Beyond Omens ( **Más allá de la vista Presagios** ) allowing the three to become visible. Danzo glares at the three whike Hanzo just sneers at them "so, you've killed all the root agents I persume." said Hanzo in a dark tone glaring at each of the agents of god.

Yahiko nods his head gripping his sword tighty ready for whatever the two old men planned under their sleeve. "Yeah we did I take it your not gonna tell your inteions huh?" asked Yahiko with his voice laced with sarcasm.

Both older men shook their heads negatively staring down at Nagato, Yahiko, and Nagato Konan clicked her tongue in annoyance and gazes at Yahiko she then let's out a huff "I told you Yahiko-kun, they wouldn't talk." said Konan.

Yahiko let's out a chuckle and grinns at thr bluenette. "Yeah I suppose your right Konan-chan." said Yahiko he then smirks at Hanzo "it's been along time Hanzo-teme when was the last time we saw you?" asked Yahiko in a teasing tone.

Hanzo just ignores the teasing tone of Yahiko "it doesn't matter, what does matter is this place shall be your resting place boy." threaten Hanzo he then looks towards Danzo which ones do you pick Danzo?" asked Hanzo looking at the bandage man.

Danzo just stares at the three "I shall take the girl, you can take the other two." said Danzo he then summons a lightspear and summons his six black fallen angel wings.

Hanzo shruggers his shoulders and summons his six black fallen angel rings and swings kusarigama around "I guess this leaves me and you two boy." stated Hanzo.

Both voys looked over at Konan "you sure you can handle him Konan-chan?" asked Yahiko.

Konan smiled at Yahiko "of course after all he's a cripple this shouldn't be too hard." stated Konan she then summons her paper-angel wings "now enough talk let's finish this!" yelled Konan flying towards Danzo Yahiko and Nagato charged at Hanzo.

 **Konan vs Danzo**

Konan uses her **Halo of Script** (Sukuriputo no heirō) to create a paper sword of light paper " **Halo of Script: Sword of Arc** ( Halo de secuencias de comandos: Espada de Arco)!" yelled Konan as she glares at the old man.

Danzo charges with his own lightspear both glare at each other "you'll pay for interfering you bitch!" snarled Danzo in anger he kicks Konan in the shin causing the bluenette to tumple back before she can try to regain her balance. Danzo knees her in the chest causing the woman to let out a silent scream of pain.

Danzo tightly grabs onto the back of her head and slams her face onto his knee cracking her nose he then kick her in the chest sending her back hitting the ground. Danzo raise his sole hand "take this gaki **Light Spear Wave Needles (** Guāng máo bō zhēn **)!** " yelled Danzo.

As the needles of light coming towards Konan getting ready to cut her to ribbon a dome of paper aplears blocking the barriage of light needles. Inside the dome Konan is smirking " **Halo of Script: Paper of Fortress (** Halo de secuencias de comandos: Papel de Fortaleza **)** have to try better than that old man. Now it's my turn **Halo of Script: Paper Daggers of The Cursed** (Sukuriputo no heirō: Norowareta no kami tanken)!" Whispered Konan suddently the paper dome transform into multiple paper daggers.

Danzo grits his teeth at this he takes to the sky flying and dodging after 10 minutes of dodging Danzo finds himself quite annoyed he then summons his **Light Spear Wave Needles (** Guāng máo bō zhēn **).** He then throws his own light weapons at Danzo but unknown to Danzo he has four paper tags hooked on to his legs and back Konan smirks at Danzo. This smirk pisses the old man off before he voice his own opinion a hissing sounds goes off catching thr man off guard and to his surprise he finds paper notes attach to his legs "what, how?" asked Danzo but he was mostly yelling at Konan.

Konan just stares coldly at him " this is the end Danzo-gomi **Halo of Script: Heavenly Paper Explosion of the Angel's Will** (Halo de secuencias de comandos: Celestial Explosión del papel de los ángeles) enjoy the burning flames of hell!" yelled Konan and before Danzo can even attempt to do anything a huge explosion goes off as the smoke clears up blood, body parts, and black feathers fall from the sky.

Konan let's out a loud huff and sigh "damn arrogant old man." sighed Konan.

 **Yahiko and Nagato vs Hanzo**

After a long battle each of the men are tired whatever happens determines who wins tonight the people of the church or the fallen angel.

Yahiko with his eye closed and Nagato with a large gash across his chest glares at Hanzo in hate. While Hanzo just looks at his burnt right eye Nagato with his Kogitsune- maru ( **Little Fox** ) abd black rod in his hand glares at the burnt Hanzo "give up Hanzo-teme you're not going to win!" yelled Nagato glaring at the man.

Hanzo just stares at Nagato "tsk, no even in death I won't gibe up." said Hanzo with his eyes half lidded.

Both both boy charge at him Hanzo deflects their fury attacks but suddently the three stopped moving Hanzo started caughing blood he looked down and saw a flame spear thrpugh his stomach.

Hanzo just stumbles forward running at the two in a lazy way Yahiko and Nagato decapitate Hanzo's head from his body.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto with his eyes in wonder looks up at his uncle in amazement "wow you guys were awesome back then Nagato-Oji!" said Naruto with his voiced laced with excitement and wonder.

Nagato chuckles at Naruto's excitement "now Naruto-kun go to sleep alright?" asked Nagato Naruto nods his head rolls over allowing sleep to succumb him. Nagato smiles at his nephew but soon drops the smile and staring at the his nephew sleeping head.

"Ugh, Minato hope you're wrong about Naruto having a powerful sacred gear. People who possessed sacred gears always habe a rough time I just hope no devil or fallen angel tres to kill Naruto out of fear. Even Jiraya-sensei believes whatever Naruto's sacred gear is can rival one of the longinus, I do hope I can protect you Naruto-kun." thought Nagato as he stares at his sleeping nephew he then gives Naruto a silent pray.

The next day Naruto leaves early in the morning to go to the park to play with the other children or attempt to play with other children. Naruto strolls down the street with everyone waving to the young boy "morning Naruto!" said a woman.

Naruto turn his head giving the woman a shy smile "o-o-oh h-h-hey Ms. Butterbelt." said Naruto.

smiles down at the shy blonde Uzumaki "going to the park my boy?" asked Ns. Buttetbelt Naruto nods his head running off she let's out a small laugh "that boy always in a hurry." said .

As Naruto arrives at the park the park is full with children as Naruto tries to muster the courage to ask if he could play but he only can't find his voice causing the blonde to grumple in frustration and annoyance.

Naruto then goes over to the sand box building a sand pyramid "You baka! It's not that hard just speak up!" thought Naruto yelling at himself for his shyness as Naruto is playing in the sand he turn his head looking at a kid with a blank expression.

Naruto sweat drops "what a weirdo! Well I know who i'm asking." thought Naruto as he watches the boy eat sand causing the blonde Uzumaki to face fault "yep a weirdo!" thought Naruto he then groans in annoyance and leaving the park heading towards his second favorite place the gym.

After hours at the gym letting out sone of his frustration on the punching bag me sees a priest sleeping on the floor "I guess even priest need some rest." whispered Naruto with a sweat drop he walks over to the blonde priest and starts poking the priest on the head.

The priest let's out a grumble "come priest wake up! This isn't a place to sleep ya'know!" stated Naruto the priest's eyes start opening.

The priest is a young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes.

The priest let's out a loud lawn he then stares at the blonde child before him "is it still morning?" asked the priest he then smiles charmy at the shy blonde "mhm, this must be Naruto Uzumaki Minato's child. Archangel Michael-sama is right this child does have a powerful sacred gear." thought the priest.

Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously as he stares at the priest before him "um, n-no...it's th-the a-a-afternoon." said a stuttering Naruto.

The priest tilts his head "my name is Dulio. What's yours child?" asked Dulio in a nice tone which almost sounded holy but unknown to Naruto Dulio Gesualdo is an exorcist reincarnated into an Angel by the Archangel Michael as his "Joker". He possesses the second-strongestLonginus, **Zenith Tempest**.

Naruto blinks his blue eyes in reponse "m-my name is..Na-Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto with a little biy of confidence.

Dulio smiles in a carefree tone exstanding out his hands towards Naruto, the blonde hestiantly grips onto Dulio's hand. Dulio smiles in a carefree way "you seem lonely Naruto-kun?" asked Dulio not able to find his voice Naruto looks down avoiding Dulio gaze. Dulio kneels down before Naruto he then pats Naruto's head "there's no need to feel down Naruto-kun. I know someone who's your age who would love to be your friend." stated Dulio.

Naruto stares up at Dulio with his bright blue ocean eyes in excitement "r-r-really!" exclaimed Naruto who nearly yelled.

Dulio chuckes lightly nodding his head "why of course Naruto-kun just wait here and I'll bring you your new friend." stated Dulio Naruto full heartely agrees and leaves to bring Naruto is new friend.

"I wonder who it is I hope yheir nice like Dulio and Nagato-oji!" exlclaimed Naruto cheerfully "I wonder who's he bringing I wonder is it a boy or a girl?" pondered Naruto.

But before Naruto's thought can linger any further he notices something going on in the street he quickly walks over and see's an old crossing the street and a truck carrying a tank of substance coming at the old man seeing the old man might die he runs off and ignores the screams and yells for Naruto to stop.

Naruto pushes the old man out of the way but by doing so the blonde boy is now in the way of the truck. For Naruto it felt like time had stopped for the child "is this it am I going to die here, but I don't want to die now!" exclaimed Naruto with fear. Everyone watches as thr trucks hits the five year old boy making the child scream in pain, the last thing the blonde saw was the lime green substance hitting his face before blacking out.

"Oh my god!" yelled a man.

"That child just got ran over!" exclaimed a young woman.

"I think he's still alive?" said an old man.

"Someone call an ambulance! He needs medical attention!" yelled a man

 **With Nagato**

Nagato has just finished giving a pray but when suddently he notices one of the glasses and broke the redhead man narrows his eyes at this "Naruto I hope your okay!" whispered Nagato in a worried tone.

* * *

 _(A/N: if you like my pervious naruanko story i will be writing another called "Never Again" and this one will be dark asf_ )

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 29**

 **Menma x Viola - 28**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock - 27**

 **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 26**

 **Menma x Nojiko - 24**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll** _ **be updating Beyond the Stars , next i'll be doing Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Spacer , Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A/N: If any of you have any questions about the new stories I'll be writing or the current stories i'm writing feel free to ask away. Also, when I start working on the new stories I'll start writing the ones I've already started working on like Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Fox, War, and Love, Bats, and Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance.)_**

 ** _Now it's time to continue the story of Beyond the Stars!_**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"I wonder who it is I hope yheir nice like Dulio and Nagato-oji!" exlclaimed Naruto cheerfully "I wonder who's he bringing I wonder is it a boy or a girl?" pondered Naruto._

 _But before Naruto's thought can linger any further he notices something going on in the street he quickly walks over and see's an old crossing the street and a truck carrying a tank of substance coming at the old man seeing the old man might die he runs off and ignores the screams and yells for Naruto to stop._

 _Naruto pushes the old man out of the way but by doing so the blonde boy is now in the way of the truck. For Naruto it felt like time had stopped for the child "is this it am I going to die here, but I don't want to die now!" exclaimed Naruto with fear. Everyone watches as thr trucks hits the five year old boy making the child scream in pain, the last thing the blonde saw was the lime green substance hitting his face before blacking out._

 _"Oh my god!" yelled a man._

 _"That child just got ran over!" exclaimed a young woman._

 _"I think he's still alive?" said an old man._

 _"Someone call an ambulance! He needs medical attention!" yelled a man_

 _ **With Nagato**_

 _Nagato has just finished giving a pray but when suddently he notices one of the glasses and broke the redhead man narrows his eyes at this "Naruto I hope your okay!" whispered Nagato in a worried tone._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Nagato then grabs hold of his cross and closes " _Joy is prayer; joy is strength: joy is love; joy is a net of love by which you can catch souls. The Lord is with me, I am simply a humble servant of thy lord. I do not ask for much but just please god...please keep Naruto safe. " prayed Nagato he then sighs softly. _ " prayed Nagato.

Nagato then massages the temple of his forehead "I do hope Naruto is alright but I have feeling things have changed I just hope these events weren't cause by the wrath of god but whatever has happened to my nephew I will be there for him just like I promise Kushina and Minato. " said Nagato.

Nagato then turns to a picture of him, Yahiko, Konan, and an infant Akayuki "but can't help but wish Minato and Kushina would retire from being an Exorcist priest and a number. I know those two were both born into the church and they fought for the church and years. I know for them just to retire would be almost impossible...I just wish that they would retire. " sighed Nagato as he runs his hair through his red hair.

Nagato then makes some tea and drinks it to calm his nerves but he heard a loud knocking on his door Nagato puts his team down and walks towards the door once he opens it he see's a nurse who goes by the name of Hachidori Burūsutōn ( **Hummingbird / blue stone** ). Nagato smiles at the young nurse "ah, hello Hachidori how are you doing?" asked Nagato with a small smile. He then looses the smile when he sees the distressed and heart broken expression in the young nurse "what's wrong is there anything I can do? " asked the red haired priest.

Her distressed look even looked worse "Father Nagato...your nephew Naruto. " said Hachidori.

Nagato's smile then vanished as if it was never truly there in the first place "what happened to Naruto? " asked Nagato.

"Naruto saved a man who was about to be ran over. But in the process Naruto was ran over and some of the chemicals that the truck was holding splashed Naruto in the eyes. " said Hachidori.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto has his eyes covered in white bandages. The young blonde is sitting in a white hospital room with a sound of machines going off. While his eyes are covered he remembers the smell the smell of the hospital after all Nagato had took Naruto to the hospital with him all the time when his uncle would pray for the sick children.

Naruto then groans as he finally awakes he then notices something wraps around his face as Naruto reaches for what's around someone allow their voice to be known "don't your eyes haven't healed yet! " yelled a female.

Upon hearing the voice of a young girl shocks the young "who's there! " demanded Naruto as he looks around.

The female let out a loud eep "I-I'm sorry. My name is...Asia Argento I-I-I was sent here by Dulio to heal you." said Asia.

Naruto raises his eyebrow and gains a confused expression "heal? What you mean heal like your nurse or something? " asked Naruto he was aware of angels, fallen angels, devils, and all other type of mythical creatures. Sure Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko had powers but his five year old mind doesn't understand when she said she'd healed him.

Seeing the confused look on the blondes face. Asia shakes her head and waves her hands negatively "n-n-no I'm not a nurse I'm too young to be a nurse! " yelled Asians frankly.

Naruto raises an eyebrow "well you sound like you're my age but you still didn't tell me how you healed me? " asked Naruto usually he was shy around people but for some reason he didn't feel shy around her.

Asia blushes in embarrassment but not that Naruto can see her due the bandages around his eyes "I'm sorry...umm...what's your name Dulio didn't tell me your name?" asked Asia as she tilts her head cutesy.

Naruto rub the back of his head nervously letting out a nervous chuckle "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. " said Naruto.

Asia smiles warmly at the blonde but for some reason Naruto knew she was smiling he didn't know how he just knew the person in front of him was smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun I hope we can be friends. "said Asia with a million waltz smile.

Naruto just nods his head "I guess I did meet Asia she seems nice and so innocent." thought Naruto "so Asia-chan how did you heal me are some kind of fairy?" asked Naruto.

Asia let's out a chuckle which to Naruto sounded like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. "No don't be silly Naruto-kun fairies aren't real. I healed you with my special gift. " said Asia smiling softly at the boy who gives her a curious look. "You See Naruto-kun I have this special power that allows me to heal anyone, it's also because of these powers that got me into the church I am truly thankful for the lord if it wasn't for him I wouldn't had met you Naruto-kun. " said Asia with a gentle smile.

Naruto nods his head this girl in front of him has powers like Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan while not the same powers but powers none the less. Hello then smiles at her "true I guess if it wasn't for Hod we would never have met. But oh yeah, you said you'd healed me but the only thing I remember is some stuff getting into my eyes. " said Naruto with a small frown looking down.

Asia also loses her own smile looking at her new friend with a sad expression "Naruto-kun when you pushed that old man out the way. You took the hit breaking several of your bones and a container carrying some liquid in it hit you in the face...I was able to heal all of your injuries I tried to heal your eyes the best I can...b-b-but I wasn't able to fix them." said Asia with a downcast expression.

She looks at Naruto and see's him with his head down neither of them talked this had lasted for about three minutes. Naruto raises his head with a blank stare or that's what the kind of expression Asia had thought he had. "Asia tell me what's wrong with my eyes? " asked Naruto with an emotionless tone.

Asia lowers her head in sadness "Naruto whatever that stuff that got in your eyes...the doctor had said that stuff had...blinded you Naruto-kun. The doctor had said you need to keep the bandages on your face for protection." said Asia in a sad time.

Right as she said that everything around Naruto had frozen. Naruto hands start to shake viciously all the blonde heard is he's blind he then reaches for his bandage face and grips his face tightly the only sound that could be heard is the machines that are beeping and Naruto's soft crying. His soft quiet crying then turns to a loud crying of pain, sadness, and horror, his bandages become soak with his very own tears and face becomes bright red.

Naruto doesn't understand why he had to loose his sight after all he's always been a good boy he's always did everything his uncle asked of him. He even never once hated his parents after they left, sure he might be shy around people but he would always pray to god and pray to god to forgive his parents for leaving him. Naruto would always go to church with his uncle, the now blind blonde just couldn't fathom why he was blind he didn't know if this was some cruel act of god or was this some holy act of god. All he knew was that he's blind and there's probably nothing that can change that.

Naruto then continues to cry his eyes out he then feels someone wrapped their arms around him bringing him into their chest. Seeing as Asia is the only one with him in the room it was obviously her he doesn't know why but for some reason it felt good to have her hugging.

Naruto then feels tears on his face but not his own tears but the tears from Asia. The blonde female then rubs Naruto's back to calm down the distressed Naruto she then gains a sorrow expression "Naruto-kun I'm sorry you lost your sight. " said Asia.

Naruto hugs her tightly "why are you sorry it's not your fault. I Just don't understand why this happen. " said Naruto.

Asia knew it wasn't her fault but she can't help but feel useless, no matter how she'd tried she couldn't heal his sight she just doesn't understand why couldn't she heal her new friend "Naruto-kun you know what I think?" asked Asia in a soft heart warming tone.

Naruto just shook his head negatively "no. Not really Asia." said Naruto in a solemn tone.

Asia just smiles sadly "I believe everything happens for a reason. I mean there has to be reason why the lord has taken away your sight I know he wouldn't do it out of spite. " said Asia.

Naruto smiles sadly and closes his eyes "thanks Asia-chan I need to hear that. " said Naruto.

Asia smiles warmly at Naruto "your welcome Naruto-kun I'm glad to help. After all you are my first friend. " said Asia warmly.

 **In Heaven**

After the death of God Michael became the leader of the Angels and Seraphs. He is the only Archangel and one of the God of the Bible's creation who took His place as leader after He died in the Great War.

Archangel Michael looks down on earth with a small smile. The blonde man had for seen something like this happening. He knew Naruto would go blind today after it was written in the Book of life while watching the young child do a good deed and becomes blind because of said deed is heart breaking but he knew it must be done but he was happy that the lonely blonde maid Asia has a friend.

The archangel knew that both will need each other as both were quite unique people not just that but they were valuable with Asia's scarced gear Twilight Healing ( **Towairaito Hīringu** ) and Naruto's own scarced gear Helm of Night ( **Yoru no herumu** ). Michael somehow knew Naruto won't be part of the church mostly because Nagato doesn't want Naruto to live a dangerous life.

The leader of heaven hears foot steps he turns around and see's Dulio eating a Reese's cup that's the size of a bowling ball. How or where did Dulio get such a large piece of candy Michael doesn't know and something in the back of his head was telling him you don't want to know Michael the blonde man sighs at the angel before him "Dulio you've returned I see. I thought you were going to come back after meeting up with Minato's child?" asked Michael in a stern tone.

Dulio just smiles away and eats the giant Reese's cup that would mostly but the angel in a sugar coma "I would've returned sooner but in the next town I've heard of this candy store that sells the largest and most divine sweets and I just had to try it and it's the most divine thing I've ever tasted!" said Dulio with an expression filled with ecstasy.

Michael sighs at his fellow angel while the man was a good angel who didn't stray like some of the angels who became fallen angels but if there was one thing the blonde haired man didn't like about Dulio is his obsession sweats Michael doesn't even know how many bills that the churches have received due to the man's unhealthy love for sweets.

"I would've liked it if you came here before buying new sweets. By the way how much was that? " asked Michael but he had a feeling he was going to regret it.

Dulio smiles happily at Michael "it was 50 dollars don't worry I told the people the church will take care of the bill. " said Dulio in carefree attitude.

Which caused Michael to sweat drop. While he found Dulio obsession annoying he was happy that Dulio hadn't fallen like so many. "You know Dulio just forget it." said Michael with a sigh.

Dulio just smiles at his leader "Michael-sama so how is Naruto-kun handling being blind?" asked Dulio.

"He's handling like any child would. " said Michael at which Dulio nodded his head held knew the child but be confused and scared but sadly this was supposed to happen.

Dulio then gains a sad expression "it's a pity Minato-kun and Kushina-chan can't be there when their son needs them the most. " said Dulio Michael agrees with Dulio it is sad but those two are needed.

Michael let's out a sigh "it truly is a pity, but as you know Dulio the church needs both Minato and Kushina. " said Michael.

Dulio nods his head in agreement while it's sad that both Minato and Kushina might never know of their blind child. Hello understood how important the two are to the church after all their numbers of Angels has decreased since the war the same can be said for the Fallen Angels and devils.

Dulio stares at Michael with a small smile "but it's also a pity that Naruto loss his eyesight as such a young age. But do you think the devils or fallen angels might go after Naruto-kun I mean his sarced gear is powerful even more powerful than Divine Dividing ( **Dibain Dibaidingu** ) and Boost Gear ( **Būsuteddo Gia** )?" asked Dulio.

Michael shook his head negatively "no I doubt it as you know Nagato is a powerful human he might be retired but he's alive and not many fallen angels or devils would try to kill Nagato unless their arrogant enough in believing they can Nagato. " said Michael with confidence.

Dulio nods his head "or retarded. Only a fool would even try to kill Nagato when they themselves are much weaker than Nagato. " said Dulio Michael let's out a light chuckle. Michael knew Dulio was right since arrogant idiots did attempt to kill Nagato but all of their attempts failed it was also the reason why he retired after the man was growing tired of the constant people trying to kill him but Michael had a feeling Naruto would play a huge part in the world the next years he just doesn't know what exactly.

 **With Naruto**

Asia has been able to calm Naruto the two then tell each other stories Asia was shocked that his uncle is Nagato a powerful priest. But just as they were talking away with a bright smile someone barges in the room causing the two blondes to jump in surprise. Asia and Naruto turns to the door seeing Nagato well Asia can see and Naruto is wondering who barged in.

"Who is it? " asked Naruto Nagato widen his eyes seeing his nephew bandage face the red haired man then turns to Asia which shocked him since he didn't knew Asia and Naruto knew each other.

Nagato gains a small smile "Naruto it's me Nagato. I'd heard you were in an accident and I rush over as soon as I can. " said Nagato as he smiles at his nephew.

Upon hearing his Uncle's voice Naruto jumps down but in the process falls and hit the ground. At seeing her friend just fall out of bed Asia jumps down and quickly checks and see's if he's injured anywhere. "Naruto-kun are you okay? " asked a frantic Asia.

After Asia and Nagato helps Naruto up, he turns to the sound of her voice and smiles at her "yeah I'm okay. " said Naruto with smile.

Nagato smiles down at the blonde child "are you sure you're okay? " asked Nagato but without warning Naruto hugs his uncle which Nagato hugs him back. Nagato then smiles down at the female blonde " thank you for healing my nephew. " said Nagato with a grateful expression.

Asia with her head tilted to the side just smiles at Nagato she wasn't surprised that Nagato knew her name since most if not all priest, nuns, and exorcist of the church knew of her and her power. "It's no problem I'm happy to help. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't able to help someone. " said Asia with a charming smile she then loses the smile.

Naruto turns towards Nagato "Asia-chan is awesome Dattebayo! She was able to heal him well almost heal me." said Naruto in a sad time.

Nagato raises his eyebrow at this "Naruto what do you mean she was almost healed you? Does it have something to do with the accident you were in? " asked Nagato looking down at Naruto.

Naruto nods his head "Nagato when I was run over something in the containers hit my face...and I'm blind now...I-I-I can't see! " stuttered Naruto.

Nagato just holds Naruto "we'll figure something out I promise. " said Nagato as he cries for his nephew while Asia looks on sad.

* * *

 ** _And so ends chapter 2 of Beyond the Stars. Happy New Years everyone! The next story I'll be updating is Force of Family who's ready for that story also for those who are wondering if i'm gonna update Red Fox. Let me just tell you I am going to update after it is on my list So what did you people think of this chapter._**

 ** _Also I've thought of a new story this on is a digimon x Naruto story the title will be called "Fate of a New Adventure " . The pairing will be Naruto x Kari, Menma x Yolei and Naruko TK. I will be creating a poll for this story if you want to know what's it about inbox me. And see ya next and let the force be with you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I heam about a magic Naruto can have in a possible fairy tail or one piece story. Also what do u think of a Naruto x Blackfire and a Naruto x Rin story)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Asia with her head tilted to the side just smiles at Nagato she wasn't surprised that Nagato knew her name since most if not all priest, nuns, and exorcist of the church knew of her and her power. "It's no problem I'm happy to help. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't able to help someone. " said Asia with a charming smile she then loses the smile._

 _Naruto turns towards Nagato "Asia-chan is awesome Dattebayo! She was able to heal him well almost heal me." said Naruto in a sad time._

 _Nagato raises his eyebrow at this "Naruto what do you mean she was almost healed you? Does it have something to do with the accident you were in? " asked Nagato looking down at Naruto._

 _Naruto nods his head "Nagato when I was run over something in the containers hit my face...and I'm blind now...I-I-I can't see! " stuttered Naruto._

 _Nagato just holds Naruto "we'll figure something out I promise. " said Nagato as he cries for his nephew while Asia looks on sad._

 **Recap end**

Naruto looks up at Nagato thus forcing Nagato to look down at Naruto's milky blue eyes if that wasn't worse hwme was also staring down at Naruto's face that is bathed in the emotion of sadness. Nagato whipes the blonde boy's face clearing his face of tears.

The scene is so heart wrenching had caused the young innocent blonde female then begins to cry "i'm sorry father Nagato." said Asia with a bow.

Nagato turned his head to the young nun "why are you saying sorry you aren't at fault." said Nagato who has a sad expression on his face.

The young girl stares intensly at the priest's purple eyes "b-b-but I c-co-couldn't...h-h-healed Naruto-kun's eyes!" yelled Asia with fresh tears rolling down her face.

The red hailed Uzumaki eyes went wide in shocked he knew Asia doesn't really know his nephew. His eyes soften at the amount of concern Asia has for Naruto "this girl must be truly a pure and kind. I know she and Naruto will become great friends." thought Nagato he then placed his hand on top of Asia head catching her to stare st him teary eyed.

He then gives her a warm smile of comfort "there's no need to place the blame on yourself. While you weren't able to heal his eyes you were able to heal everything else if it weren't for you Naruto would've probably be in a body cast and be here for months." replied Nagato.

Naruto turns his head but misses the look of sadness and guilt from Nagato and Asia even though Nagato had told Asia she shouldn't feel like it's her fault each of the followers of God can't help but feels like its their fault. Asia believes its her fault due to him and her were supposed to meet each other she believes if she was never promised to meet Naruto by Dulio then Naruto wouldn't be in the hospital blind. Nagato blames himself because he wasn't there when Naruto needed him the most.

Times like this Nagato had wish Minato and Kushina weren't exorcist he knew the two had pledge their loyalty to God, Arcangel Micheal, and the church but he feels if the two of them weren't excorist or even envolved with the three factions then Naruto wouldn't feel aa lonely aa he does hell the child probably wouldn't be as shy aa he is. Since Minato or Kushina was never really shy as a child.

Naruto then smiles at the two "you two shouldn't blame yourselves..its ne-ne-neither of your faults I was j-j-just un-unlucky." sniffle Naruto not even caring the tears coming from milky eyes even though the young child says this he doesn't understand. Actually he couldn't understand why does this happened to him after all he's been good what five year deserves to loose their eyesite even now as he stares or attempts to look at Nagato and Asia everything looks black and filled with blurs unrecognized blurs.

Naruto then begins to shiver and tremble in fear, will that be his life to be surrounded by the darkness never to be able see, never be able to look at thing. Will this void of darkness truly be the first and last thing he sees when he wakes up and goes to sleep. Why him, why did this have to happened to him, what did he do to deserve this, did he do something in his past life.

Asia then jumps at Naruto catching him off guard "Asia is that you?" asked Naruto.

Asia then feels sad since Naruto can't see her while she can see him. She then wraps her arms around the trembling Uzumaki he wraps his arms around Asia holding her tight. "Naruto-kun we'll get through of this." said a crying Asia.

"How can you be so sure. I can't even see, I don't even know what you look like Asia." said Naruto in a tone of dissapoint thats directed to himself.

Asia's cheeks then turned a slight color pink "because I have faith and um, Naruto-kun I knowthis might sound strange but I was wondering...would umm...like um..be my friend. Idonthaveanyfriends." said Asia with her speech filled with uncertainty, shyness, and nervousness.

Naruto just blinks his eyes in confusion not believing she would want to be his friend and not being able to understand what she had said at the very last "Asia what did you say I didn't real catch it." stated Naruto Nagato who was watching from a far chuckle at the two but more so at Asia blushing at the notion of becoming friends with his nephew since in most cases the girl would blush at trying to ask the boy out.

Asia then burries her face into his shoulder "I said I don't have any friends." said Asia.

"But why do you want to be my friend?" asked Naruto.

"Because you're a nice person. You saved someone you didn't even know and you did it out of the kindness of your soul. I know this isn't how either us thought we would meet but I would like to be your friend Naruto-kun." said Asia.

Naruto pulls away from her and somehow was able to look at directly Naruto grins at Asia "sure I love to be your friend. You'll be my first friend." said Naruto in a cheerful tone.

Asia smiles brightly even though he wasn't able to see her smile "you'll be first friend too Naruto-kun." said Asia the two blinded then spend the next 10 minutes talking but due to them being physically and emotionally tired. Nagato smiles at the scene of both Naruto and Asia sleeping in the same bed even though today was a rollercoaster he is happy Natuto finally made a friend he just wished it was a better circumstance.

Nagato then closes his eyes he then runs his hand through his crimson colored hair "at least now I'll have some time to go over what has just happened but if I had to be honest with myself I don't know how I'm going to handle this new change. But I know I must warn Minato and Kushina even though they haven't seen their son since he was 2." muttered Nagato.

He then opens his eyes and turns to the sleeping children "but even after they went on a dangerous mission that can be considered suicide. They had made me promise to watch over Naruto and to make sure he doesn't get involved with the any of the three factions. I might've failed to protect but I won't again. I promise Naruto I'll help you get through this." thought Nagato with a determined look.

He then closed his eyes allowing him some rest but before he can even sleep he hears a knock at the door Nagato looks up at the door "come in." said Nagato he then sees a male doctor enters the room.

The man bows to him with a respectable bow "hello I will be Naruto's doctor my name doctor, Andrew Anderson. I see Naruto is sleeping good he needs some sleep after what had happened to him he needs to sleep." said Anderson.

Nagato nods his head in agreement he then stares at the doctor with a serious expression "Anderson I have to ask. Will Naruto ever be able see?" asked a hopeful Nagato.

Anderson turns to Nagato with a serious expression "well in most cases I would say he has Keratoconus this disorder is a progressive thinning of the cornea it is the most common corneal dystrophy in the U.S., affecting one in every 2,000 Americans. It typically manifests itself early in life, and is most prevalent in teenagers and adults in their 20s.

Keratoconus arises when the middle of the cornea thins and gradually bulges outward from the pressure inside the eye, forming a rounded cone shape. This abnormal curvature changes the cornea's refractive power, producing moderate to severe distortion astigmatism and blurriness nearsightedness of vision. Keratoconus may also cause swelling and a sight-impairing scarring of the tissue. But since Naruto doesn't have any of the diseases that would causes his eyes from deteriorate. But not only that but whatever had spilled into his eyes had destroyed his arises and cornea completely so, we are not sure what the stuff is." said Anderson.

Nagato releases a tiresome sigh "so Naruto might never be able to see again, correct?" asked Nagato.

The doctor nods his head "correct Nagato. The chances are of Naruto gaining back his site are slim to none. I'm sorry Nagato." apologized Anderson.

The red haired man then bows his head in sadness "ugh its alright." lied Nagato he then raises his head "do you even know what the stuff was?" asked Nagato hoping to know what the stuff was that destroyed Naruto's eyesite.

Anderson shook his head negatively "unfortunately we don't know, actually we're not even sure of all the ingredients that are in that container but you shouldn't worry about that. What you should worried about is Naruto that child is going to need a lot of help but I believe the firs thing you should is get him use the fact that he's blind. After that you should get him a teacher." said Anderson.

Nagato shot him a confuse look "teache? To teach him what exactly?" asked Nagsto who looks lost and wondering what a teacher can do to help Naruto.

Anderson shook his head negatively "I'm not talking about getting a normal school teacher. I'm talking about getting a Braille Teacher." said Anderson.

"A Braille Teacher?" repeated Nagato he turned his attention to Naruto he then turns his attention back to the doctor.

Anderson nods his head " yes, a Special Education Teachers make it possible for students with physical or mental disabilities to learn math, reading, and writing like other students. When the children or adults have poor vision or are completely blind, Braille allows them to learn to read with their fingers, opening a whole new world of information in a language they can understand. Braille Instructors have the rewarding job of teaching students how to read Braille. And I also know a Braille Instructor. Here's her card call her when you feel Naruto is ready." said Anderson handing him the card.

Nagato gravs whole of the card and he see's the name Yugito Niii Nagato raised his eyebrow "is she a good teacher?" asked Nagato.

Anderson nods his head "yea she is. She's actually help someone from deep depression. She's also a nice and kind woman If your worried she might harm Naruto in anyway you don't have to worry she understands going blind is quite scary especially if you're just a child." said Anderson he then glances at Naruto who's snoring lightly. "Yugito has a bachelor's degree in child development and a bachelor's in sociology." said Anderson.

Nagato eyes went up in shock and massages his chin "wow she's quite educated. To have two different Bachelor degrees. How old is she exactly?" asked Nagato.

Anderson let's out a small chuckle thus confusing Nagato "what's so funny?" question Nagato narrowing his eyes.

"Its nothing your just going to be shocked." said a smiling Anderson.

"And why is that? What can be shocking about her age?" asked Nagato.

"Well, because Yugito is 29 years old." said Anderson leaving a shocked and dumbfounded Nagato just leaving open his open.

"That's amazing! But it's still shocking someone that young had managed able to gain two different degrees in that short time." exclaimed Nagato.

"It is quite shocking how young and successful she is but it shows how talented she is. And her dedication." spoke Anderson in a peaceful tone.

nods his head agreeing wit Anderson. He then smiles at the doctor "thank for helping me I just hope when I call this Yugito person she'll treat him well." said Anderson.

"Naruto must be lucky to have someone like you to care for him." said Anderson in a kind tone.

A small smile appears on his face "actually its I who am lucky to have someone like Naruto. He's always been my bright light Anderson. But I know he's going to need all the help he can get." said Nagato.

Anderson smiles brightly at this he then glances at Asia "I believe that little young there will make things good for him." said Anderson Nagato agrees with him. The doctor then rises from his seat "well I must be going call if you need anything." said Anderson.

"I will. Thank you doctor." said Nagato as he watches the doctor leave the room hecthen glances down at the card "I really do hope you can help Naruto." said Nagato he then closes his eyes but as soon as he closes them he can sense holy magic not the corrupt holy magic that's from the Fallen Angels but the pure and holy legendary angels. Nagato help to wonder what is an angel doing here sure they have cane to see him and to ask him to go on a mission but he's been retired from being an excorist. He then glances at the sleeping duo but more precisely he's staring at Asia "so she's with the angels I know she's not an excorist and she's to innocent to even have any ill will towards anyone." thought Nagato.

Dulio smiles brightly at Nagato "Nagato its good see you! How have you beeen." asked Dulio in a peace tone.

Nagato just sighs "I can't say the same." said Nagato in an exhausted tone.

The angel tilts his head in confusion at Nagato "really why is that?" asked Dulio his eyes then travels towards Naruto and Asia the angel then gains a sadden and heartbroken expression "I'm really sorry for what happened to Naruto-kun." said Dulio.

Nagato gives him a lazy look "thank you that means a lot Dulio-sama." said Nagato.

"Asia seems pretty happy." commenced Dulio.

The red haired man glances at the two children and gives him a nod "yeah she does. She's quite attached to him. But I supposed that happens when your alone you become attached to the first person who showed kindness. "said Nagato.

Dulio nods his head he then smiles brightly and claps his hands together "I'm so glad those two can get along. I'm so glad I told Naruto about Asia it might happened differently than I thought." said a cheerful Dulio.

Nagato eyes went open wide "wh-wh-what!" exclaimed Nagato his eyes glowed light purple in color.

"Oh yeah I meet little Naruto early." Dulio.

Nagato grits his teeth in anger and subconsciously summons a magic magic rod Dulio tilts his head in confusion "what's wrong Nagato?" asked Dulio.

"Just leave Dulio. Just...leave..now." snarled Nagato gritted his teeth I'm frustration stopping himself from ripping the soul out of the angel. Does he wants to kill the angel yes no doubt. At this moment he realised this oblivious angel is the caused of Naruto's blindness.

"Very well I'll be going." said Dulio sensing the negative emotions from Nagato watches as the angle is enveloped in a bright yellow light.

Just as the light dims down and Dulio vanishes the black rod then disappears as if it wasn't there. He then let's out a tiredsome sigh he turns towards Naruto amd Aaia and sees the two blonde children who are still sleeping soundly. "Ugh, good they're still asleep. I must keep Naruto away from heaven and the church even being involved with the angels can lead to someone's death. " thought Nagato.

The man finally closes his eyes luckily for the adult Uzumaki no one had went to the room thus allowing the man to finally get some sleep. At which he's great full for "I must keep Naruto away from the angels." muttered a sleeping Nagato with him entering the world of dream he has a dream well not a normal dream more of a flashback.

 _ **Dream- Start Now**_

 _Why am I dreaming about this? Is this really a dream or am I just having a flashback. I don't think anyone knows why they have certain dreams but I supposed I'm having this dream due to Naruto now being blind and its all Dulio's fault Naruto will never be able see again." thought Nagato as he's standing in front of Minato Namikaze the Flash Executioner **(Furasshu Jikkō-sha** ) and Kushina Uzumaki The Empress Slayer ( **Enpuresusureiyā** ). He knew this day after all how can he not know this day._

 _He can feel the cold winter breather on him, the smell of the winter flowers blooming. It was the day he last saw and spoken to the two it and it was the day he took in Naruto._

 _Minato has frequently been noted by a lot of exorcist and angels of his handsome appearance; he has bright blue eyes that shine bright as the ocean and pierced your very soul and he has spiky long blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wears a large cassock which has purple trim and black interior, black pants , black boots, a black shirt with red trim , a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right-hand says "Jesus Christ is in Heaven". The left-hand says "speak with Evil". Minato has a sacred gear known as Thunder God ( **Raijin** ) this sacred gear is a vajra that summons a blade of lightning not only does it grant him the ability to summond lightning but it also allows him to move at the speed of light._

 _Kushina is a woman well known for her beauty. She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the beautiful lushes red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wears a black and blue striped combat uniform. In her appearance, she wears a long blue battle dress without shoulder straps, little blue combat heels. Underneath her battle dress she wears black kelvar legging pants. And she wears blue armored gloves. She also has a sacred gear called Twilight of Doom ( **Unmei no Yūgure** )._

 _The sword was created by Surtur using the "Burning Galaxy" (created by exploding the home galaxy of the Korbinites). The sword is catalyst for magic energies, increasing it users power and while also act as a shield to prevent from other magic objects from harming it's user to a point. While in the hands of creator, the sword's main ability is to cut through anything he wishes, be it physical objects or the barriers between realities. The blade is destined to be coated in the Eternal Flame granting it higher capabilities; allowing it to bring forth the end Asgard and accomplish many things from cutting into other dimensions, channeling tremendous amount of energy, and cutting through nearly all forms of metals and magic barriers._

 _Nagato stares at the two exorcist in front of him in curiosity "why have you call me here. Not that I don't mind seeing the two of but there must be a reason why you two are here?" asked Nagato staring at Minato who has a serious expression and Kushina has a conflicted expression._

 _Nagato narrows his eyes at Minato who's eyes become cold "this must be serious. His eyes only get like that when something serious is about to happened." thought Nagato._

 _Minato just nods his head slowly he then releases a deep breath breathing out a cold breath " we wouldn't call you out here if it wasn't necessary we wouldn't call you here but we need your help Nagato." said Minato with the serious expression._

 _The red haired male raised an eyebrow at the blonde male "you need my help? With What? Like to go on a mission with you two?" asked Nagato in confusion._

 _Kushina shook her head negatively "no we need you two look over Naru-chan." said Kushina wiping away a sole tear._

 _His eyes went open in shocked "you want me to look after Naruto! But why!" yelled Nagato staring at Kushina._

 _Kushina's hair shadowing her face not even minding her tears hitting the snowy floor Minato looks down in sadness "Arcangel Michael-sama...he wants us to go on a mission." said a sadden Kushina._

 _Nagato narrows his eyes at Kushina "what kind of mission is he ordering you on you." asked Nagato._

 _Kushina looks up at Nagato her deep violet teary orbs gazed into his own violet colored eyes "Nagato you are aware that Loki wishes for Ragnarok correct?" asked Kushina Nagato nods his head "what you might not know is that he's working with Ares and Phobos." said Kushina._

 _Nagato eyes shot opened wide in shock "but why? I thought Asgardians and Olympians and hate each other!" questioned Nagato._

 _"They do but they hate Odin, Zeus, and Poseidon even more then they hate each other those three are also working with the Fallen Angel Samyaza who was one of the first original they even have the fallen angels who don't agree with Azazel's peace treaty. They plan to awaken something ancient. Something before God, Lucifer, Odin, and Zeus, it's even before Cronus its a creature that even the Great Red and Ophis is scared of." said Kushina._

 _Leaving Nagato shocked he couldn't believe what he heard something that Infinite Dragon fears he then turn towards Minato who just nods his head "now you see why we need your help Nagato?" Minato who looks horrible which can be a factor to his eyes being red from crying._

 _"You don't except your selves to come back alive do you?" asked Nagato but it was more of a statement._

 _The two parents nod their head. While they did enjoy working for the church and going on missions for Arcangel Micheal they loved their child Naruto than anything they remembered the the first cries of their child as he was born. Unfortunately for both Minato and Kushina they didn't have a choice to accept this mission since its an order by the new leader of heaven Archangel Michael._

 _"No, we don't. We know this is mission is suicidal but you should no one within the church can deny a request or mission given by the higher ups in Heaven." said Minato._

 _Nagato runs his hand through his hair "and anyone who denies a mission from Archangel Michael is punished. In some cases if you deny a mission because of your own principles it can end to your death." stated Nagato he then narrows his eyes in realization._

 _Kushina rubs the back of her head negatively "I supposed you realized what would happened to us if we deny this mission." stated Kushina in a solemn expression she then gains a serious expression "Nagato can you do something for me?" asked Kushina in a deadly tone._

 _Nagato just stares at shock at the tone that his cousin had used since she's always been cheerful sure she has been serious but never this serious. "Your family Kushina so, of course." said Nagato a calm tone._

 _With her face filled with dried tears became serious "I don't want Naru-chan to be involved with the church or Heaven. I don't want him to be an exorcist or a priest. You know as much as I do being a priest, nun, or exorcist of the church is a lonely yet dangerous lifestyle but Nagato PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU'LL KEEP MY NARU-CHAN AWAY FROM JOINING THE ANGEL FACTION! PROMISE ME YOU'LL KEEP HIM SAFE FROM THE THREE FACTIONS!" Cried Kushina glaring at Nagato._

 _Minato then turns to Nagato with a solemn expression "please protect Naruto. All we care about is the safety of our son he can still go to church we just-just want our Naruto-kun safe. Please Nagato keep our son out of the world of supernatural. Can we trust you that you'll keep Naruto away from the Angel faction?" asked Minato._

 _With a look of determination and fire burning in his eyes "I'll protect Naruto no matter what! Thats a promise of a life time!" declared Nagato causing both parents of Naruto ro smile at Nagato with a look of gratitude._

 _Minato gains a bright smile and places his hand on Nagato's shoulder "thank you, Nagato." said Minato._

 _Nagato smiles at Minato "we're family but I have to ask when do you plan to leave?" asked a curious Nagato._

 _He then retreats him hand from Nagato's shoulder and puts them in his pockets "we plan to leave in five months." said Minato._

 _Nagato sighs "that's not very long." said Nagato with a deadpan expression._

 _ **Dream - End**_

Even though the red haired priest dream ends he's still asleep but as Nagato continues to sleep Naruto and Asia begin to stir. Naruto's and Asia's eyes begin to fluttered open Asia States into his milky colored eyes Naruto raises from the bed and begins to stretch his body Asia giggles at the site of Naruto stretching Naruto just stares in space and raised an eyebrow "what?" questioned the blind Uzumaki.

Asia continues to giggle as Naruto tilts his head to the side "its nothing you just look like a fox Naruto-kun." exclaimed the young nun who has a pure hearted grin on her face.

Even though he was unable to see he then she was grinning him he didn't know how but he somehow just knew the young blonde girl inches from him. He wasn't really surprised since a lot of people have said it before but mostly the female population had commented about him looking like a fox he knew they said that because of his bizzare birthmarks.

Naruto then sits across from Asia the young num is sadden at this not because she's forced to look him in his voidless eyes but she's sadden that she is facing the left side of the bed she grabs his hand causing to be caught of guard she then rises from the bed bringing Naruto up with her she then turn Naruto around having him face her. Both blondes then gain a sadden expression Naruto then stares at Asia but this time he was able to look her in eye "um, Asia why do you call me Naruto-kun?" asked Naruto.

Asia blushes at Naruto she then begins to play with her long blonde hair "b-b-because your my friend. You don't like it when I called you that?" asked Asia in a meeked tone.

Naruto shook his head negatively furiously "you can call me Naruto-kun. I don't mind Asia. I'm just happyi finally have a friend." said a grinning Naruto.

Asia beams at this "me too, Naruto-kun. Your my best friend!" exclaimed Asia with a million watt smile she couldn't believed she had met someone as kind and nice not only that Naruto didn't shunned her even when she told him about her healing gift that was given to her by god and it was also a plus that he treated her as Asia Agrento and not the Twilight Healing nun.

* * *

 **(A/N):Well it seems like Yakumo is out of the poll. I honestly believe Konan or maybe Mei will win. I hope Rin will move and oh yeah this is a challenged so i wont be writing this story hopefully someone takes this story up and the other challenges on my profile. Also I have a few Naruto x X-men stories I plan to write well technically they are Naruto x Marvel but I'm focusing on the mutants within the marvel universe pm me if u are curious about these storiesstories. And in two weeks I'll eliminate someone from the poll)**

 **(Challenge Naruto Pairing must be Naruto x Yakumo, Naruto x Koyuki, Naruto x Konan or Naruto x Rin Nohara Naruto x Mei What if Orochimaru never wanted Sasuke instead wanted Naruto the son of the Yondaime and member of the fame Uzumaki. And is Orochimaru the only person who can help naruto discovered the mystery of the death of his parents watch as he struggles (serious naruto, smart naruto, must have chakra chains, fuinjutsu juinjutsu and kenjutsu)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 50**

 **Naruto x Mei - 40**

 **Naruto x Koyuki -** **38**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 24**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Sides With Agendas next, then Uzumaki Spawn, Bats, Foxes, Clown, and Vengeancd, after that I'll update Change of Course and then Ninjas and Gods,Two Different Worlds Apart, I also will do World's Apart and I'll do House of Zod after that I'll do Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of The Water and then Light and Dark and after that Species of The Same)_**


	4. Blonde and Kuoh

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Naruto then sits across from Asia the young num is sadden at this not because she's forced to look him in his voidless eyes but she's sadden that she is facing the left side of the bed she grabs his hand causing to be caught of guard she then rises from the bed bringing Naruto up with her she then turn Naruto around having him face her. Both blondes then gain a sadden expression Naruto then stares at Asia but this time he was able to look her in eye "um, Asia why do you call me Naruto-kun?" asked Naruto._

 _Asia blushes at Naruto she then begins to play with her long blonde hair "b-b-because your my friend. You don't like it when I called you that?" asked Asia in a meeked_

 _Naruto shook his head negatively furiously "you can call me Naruto-kun. I don't mind Asia. I'm just happyi finally have a friend." said a grinning Naruto._

 _Asia beams at this "me too, Naruto-kun. Your my best friend!" exclaimed Asia with a million watt smile she couldn't believed she had met someone as kind and nice not only that Naruto didn't shunned her even when she told him about her healing gift that was given to her by god and it was also a plus that he treated her as Asia Agrento and not the Twilight Healing then sits across from Asia the young num is sadden at this not because she's forced to look him in his voidless eyes but she's sadden that she is facing the left side of the bed she grabs his hand causing to be caught of guard she then rises from the bed bringing Naruto up with her she then turn Naruto around having him face her. Both blondes then gain a sadden expression Naruto then stares at Asia but this time he was able to look her in eye "um, Asia why do you call me Naruto-kun?" asked Naruto._

 _Asia blushes at Naruto she then begins to play with her long blonde hair "b-b-because your my friend. You don't like it when I called you that?" asked Asia in a meeked tone._

 _Naruto shook his head negatively furiously "you can call me Naruto-kun. I don't mind Asia. I'm just happyi finally have a friend." said a grinning Naruto._

 _Asia beams at this "me too, Naruto-kun. Your my best friend!" exclaimed Asia with a million watt smile she couldn't believed she had met someone as kind and nice not only that Naruto didn't shunned her even when she told him about her healing gift that was given to her by god and it was also a plus that he treated her as Asia Argento the Twilight Healing nun._

 _ **Recap End**_

 _ **Time Skip**_

It has been a couple years since he had lost his sight but in recent years lots of things have changed like his best friend Asia Argento being band from the church because she unknowingly healed a devil, the church had also kept pressuring his uncle to joining the church to become an exorcist but Nagato had refused their demands and had sent his nephew to Kuoh Academy where he can continue his education and it is where Asia has been station. So we find our blind hero attempting to get an education and at the same time try to find his blonde friend.

And from what he heard from Nagato Kuoh Town is devil terrority with both Gremory and Sitir family claiming the town but there was also Fallen Angels in the town but Naruto couldn't care about either devil or fallen Angels. He was aware of the war between the three he's was only interested in finding Asia.

While he lost the ability to see his earring and smell had increased due to him having to rely on his other senses but he found out he can see magic not just plane but all types of magic including demonic, angelic, youkai, chakra, and fallen angelic in most cases it wouldn't be too hard to locate her but with so many devils and fallen Angels within the city it was hard to get a read on her so he had to search where the fallen angels might be.

Luckily for Naruto his uncle had labeled Naruto's apartment with braille so that he could find what's in his house the young blonde can be seen at the table eating a bowl of cereal and orange juice he then sighs as he drinks the juice I've been here for one month already and I still haven't been able to find her the fallen angels are here I just need to find out where they are once I find their hide out I find Asia. And I need to hurry up I'm sure they want her sarced gear." said Naruto he then goes back to eating.

" **If you wish to save the girl then you better hurry and pick up the pace I'm sure I don't need to remind you what happens to those who have their sarced gears removed**." said Hades just like Asia and Nagato he too awakened a sarced gear called Titan Cord his his sarced gear is a ancient royal purple pitch fork inside of the weapon is the spirit of Hades God of the Underworld.

The blind teenager knew what Hades was saying was true and there's no way he's going to let his best friend die "I know but I'm aware of the devils they too would like to have Asia's power." said Naruto with a snarl directing his anger at the Heaven faction he was aware because of their strict and demanding nature and it was the reason why so many angels fell and because of them branding her a hectic she was basically open seasons for the devils and fallen angels.

" **She is far too innocent to be a devil and she isn't aware of how the real world works she would be taken advantage of by fallen angels, devils, and human. I suggest you find her before a pervert can touch her especially the the Red Dragon host that boy is a danger to all females**." warned Hades.

Naruto grits his teeth at the notion of the pervert touching his blonde friend he never talked to Issel and he had no reason too he was positive the only thing on his mind we're breasts, breasts, and more breasts he also found the brunette's voice quite irritating he had no problems with the people who watch and read porn but he did not like the ones who purposely peeked on females.

Naruto then released a sigh "yeah I know, I much rather have her be alive and human than become a devil and be someone's servant." thought Naruto. After he finished eating he then got his backpack and his cane he then locks the door and makes his way to the bus stop. It had took the young teenager weeks to remember the layout of Kuoh Town but it also helped that he had a digital watch that was program to tell him when the bus will get here and how long it will take and because of his blindness he had aid that would take him to his classes and give him a braille form of homework.

With him sitting on the bus he can hear various of conversations some boring while others being idiotic and because of his good hearing he was able to hear the conversation of Issei and his friends talking about some woman called Jada Fire and her breast he quickly stop listening to their conversation not wanting to hear their conversation he then picks up a conversation of three females students.

"I can't believe what happened to Ria I mean she'd seemed so lively and always wanting to go on an adventure." said the young girl wiping away tears that plagued her face.

"And they some type of bear kill her but that didn't look like a bear!" cried the teen.

"They're also saying we shouldn't walk around 8 anymore." said the girl in a saddened tone.

The three females were unaware of Naruto listening within his mind Hades hums to himself " **you should check this out it could give you a lead on where the Fallen Angels might be and it's not smart to allow a stray devil to roam around if neither devils are going to kill it then you must since they seemed to be lax. While it may be weak now, it could grow to be a threat**." warned Hades Naruto was aware that the spirit of the Underworld was speaking true.

Naruto hums in response "it couldn't help and they see these attacks has been going on in the forrest and park I'll head towards the forrest it seems like the most logical place where it will be hiding and waiting for it's next pray." thought Naruto.

 **"Hm, smart move that does sound like the desirable place where it could be hiding and who knows how long the stray has been here the attacks seems to be random**." thought Hades.

At which Naruto agrees with the Greek god but the only pattern that the stray has is killing and mauling them and the bodies are found around 8 or 9 "finding the stray devil shouldn't be that hard but I can't help but wondered why they haven't killed them from what you and Uncle Nagato had told me the devils wanted the humans to be oblivious of the three faction what are the devils in this town up to?" thought Naruto who was suspicious of the three factions.

Even the Heaven Faction couldn't be trusted after all it their fault Asia was kicked out of the church and his parents were forced to leave when he was younger he didn't understand why Nagato didn't allow him to join the church but now he understands if you are a nun, priest, or exorcist your life belongs to the church and you are expected to follow the strict rules and over with no questions.

He didn't understand how some people can just follow the church with blind Faith he knew why Asia was so dedicated to the church and he hates how the church kicked her out easily and as far as Naruto knew Asia was the pure person he never met "she's also naive and didn't know anything about the would. Please be safe Asia and any fallen angel or devil harm you in anyway they better pray to whoever their god is." thought Naruto with anger the mere idea of those black birdies or servants of Satan harming the innocent Asia just pisses him off.

His watch then alerts him his stop is coming up he then grabs hold of his backpack the blonde rises to his feet and grabs his cane he then exits out the bus as he walks through the busy streets filled with other students he ignores the whispers of the females commenting on how attracted he is. He simply kept walking towards school not even bothered that the ravenette beauty Akeno was staring him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sees the devil energy but this devil's energy was strange the energy was not only a devil's but a Fallen Angel's too "hmm, does this mean the person was a fallen angel who was turned into a devil?" wondered Naruto.

Naruto comes to a sudden stop in front of him is a female who appears in her 30s her name is Kuriko Yuno she is Naruto's personal aid she smiles warmly at the young teenager "morning Naruto, having a good morning I hope." commented Kuriko she watches as Naruto nods head both of them head towards his class she then turned towards Naruto "have you decided which genre you are going to study?" asked the curious brunette.

She watches as Naruto nods his head "yeah, i was thinking of doing my report on either Medieval and around the time of the Pharaohs I haven't really decided on which one yet but I always liked hearing the audio tapes of Egyptian and Medieval history. When is the report due again? asked Naruto.

"They are due next month so, that should give you plenty time to decide which one to choose." said Kuriko but that wasn't what plagued his mind what truly did plagued his mind was Asia he just hope today would go by fast so he could search for the stray his eyebrow then twitched in annoyance as he hears the sound of the perverted trio hearing their conversation about Akeno's breasts and ass he always found perverted conversation like these embarrassing and pointless.

"Can we walk faster I really don't want to hear them" asked Naruto.

Kuriko turned her head towards Issei and his friends who are practically yelling about the ravenette's busty body the three perverted kids weren't even bothered by every female giving him a deadly glare she then turned back to Naruto and noticed his uncomfortable facial expression ''sure, let's go." said Kuriko the two then began walk faster for Naruto the day went on like it normally went on.

He had just returned from lunch now back in his painting class everyone is cleaning everything up except for the blonde can be seen sitting in his chair staring in space with a unfocused expression on his face he then hears the sound of the door opening everyone turns to see Sona Shitorī the president and Tsubaki the vice president.

Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She mostly dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Sona who has her strict expression watches as every student helps to clean up the classroom her eyes then found themselves staring directly at Naruto who sitting in his seat her purple eyes narrowed at him she then raised her glasses Tsubaki watches as Sona walks towards Naruto with him seeing the devil energy from Sona he turned his head and his face is staring at Sona's chest not knowing he's blind she glares at him thinking he's just a hopeless pervert "what do you think your doing! Why aren't you helping and could you not stare at my chest it is unbecoming of a proper student of Kuoh Academy." said Sona in a scolding tone with a hand on her hip with a heated glare.

"Damn that Uzumaki-teme having Sona-sama breasts right in his face." muttered a male student.

Another bites their thumb in frustration "curse you Uzumaki!" mumbled a jealous male student.

Another student has .a downcast expression "why couldn't that be me!" muttered a boy.

"Punish me Sona-sama! " exclaimed a student.

"STEP ON ME!" exclaimed a male student who is bowing to her.

Sona ignores the men in the class and has her attention on Naruto" can you please not stare at my chest it is unbecoming of someone who will one day be a citizen of the real world. If you wish to be a proper citizen then you must stop with these inmoral acts." lectured Sona she watches as the boy gains a blush on his face "please tell me he's not into being punished this school already has enough people who enjoys BDSM." thought Sona this had also made her think of Akeno Himejima who's a major sadist.

But in actuality he was blushing in embarrassment the idea of him accidentally staring at a woman's breasts had always made him feel embarrassed he then faces his head down "I'm not staring." mumbled Naruto in a shy tone hearing Naruto act so shy had causes various of the females to squeal in delight.

Sona narrowed her eyes at him "there is no point at trying to lie you might as well just confess now." declared Sona with a harden glare.

"Why's she's bullying Naruto-sama?' asked a female student.

Another girl looks at Naruto with sympathy "poor Naruto." said a female causing Sona to roll her eyes at the females.

"Sona-sama does know he can't see, right?' question the young girl.

This had caught Sona a rift that was not what she was expecting Kuriko then walks over too Sona "Naruto is telling the truth he wasn't staring." said Kuriko she then points to the cane next to him Sona looks at the cane and she quickly realized it wasn't a walking cane but a cane that blind people use.

This had caught Sona a rift that was not what she was expecting Kuriko then walks over too Sona "Naruto is telling the truth he wasn't staring." said Kuriko she then points to the cane next to him Sona looks at the cane and she quickly realized it wasn't a walking cane but a cane that blind people use.

Sona suddenly feels horrible that she scolded someone who is blind and it was in a class full of students who had watched her. The bows her head and completely forgetting he can't see "I'm so sorry Uzumaki-teme I did not know you were disabled. If there's anything I can do to make up for my failure please tell me!" exclaimed who's cheeks are pink with embarrassment.

"You don't have to, its not a big deal this isn't the first time." said Naruto he had lost count at the people who didn't know he was blind it was a simple mistake.

"I simply can not ignore this I insist that you allow me to fix this unforgettable mistake! Do you like tea?" Asked Sona staring at his face her eyes stare at his unfocused blue eyes she then stare at his stuff whiskers she found them quite strange they didn't appear to be scares but they appear to be birthmarks which she finds strange.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck in a nervous "I prefer coffee actually tea makes me sleepy." said Naruto.

Sona then places her hand on her hip "have you been to a coffee shop before?" asked Sona.

"Uh, no." said Naruto.

"Then it's settled." stated Sona.

"Uh, what's settled?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Tomorrow we will meet at school at 12 and I will personally treat you to coffee." said Sona she then grabs his phone and puts her number into his phone she then places it back on his desk "I look forward for tomorrows activity I am truly sorry for causing you trouble Tsubaki let's go " said Sona who exits out of the room and she's not even concern for the eyes staring at her with a shocked expression.

"Wait did she just asked me out?" wondered Naruto who's face had become crimson read he then hears a loud thud "did someone fell?" asked Naruto.

One of the male students starts to pound his fist on the ground "damn you Uzumaki! It's not fair all the girls like you!" exclaimed the male student.

"God I wish I was that blonde bastard!" cried the male.

"The baka didn't do anything and he got a date with Sona-sama." cried the student.

One of the male students invade his person space "how! How can some baka like you can get the beautiful president while we're hopelessly single!" exclaimed the male how began to shake Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "is she really as beautiful as everyone makes her out to be?" asked Naruto.

"Yes,of course she is the only ones more beautiful than her is Rias-sama and Akeno-sama! What are you stupid and blind!" yelled the male.

Naruto has a deadpan expression the student then mutters an apologize "why should I care about how beautiful or ugly she is? Shouldn't the only thing that matters is what kind of person she is?" asked Naruto suddenly the whole is filled with a loud awe.

Later the day, Naruto can be seen walking down the street heading towards the forrest as he gets closer and closer he's able to see the magic energy of the stray devil " **so you are dating the Sitir devil huh?"** mocked Hades.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the Greek spirit "we're not going out. I don't even know who she is besides the heir of the Sitir Clan and I still have no idea how I got dragged into being her date." complained Naruto he still wasn't sure how it happened but before his mind can linger on the concept of him and Sona going on a date he shakes off the thought "I can't be wondering about that my main focus is finding the stray and have it tell me everything." thought Naruto as the blonde arrived at the Forrest he ignores the caution tape.

His eyes narrowed "I know you're here I have questions and you Ir going to answer them." declared Naruto in a confident tone he watches as the stray jumps down the stray has a lower body of a spider and scorpion the top half of the stray is a female who had six arms and six crimson color eyes.

"Well, I suppose you not having the ability to see is a good thing this stray is an ugly creature." commented Hades but Naruto didn't care what she looked like he wasn't surprised that her body would take a drastic turn he's heard that would open once a devil becomes a stray and they'll lose their sanity the blonde then summons Titan Cord a royal purple pitch fork is summoned into his hand the pointed tips of the sarced gear are black as obsidian it also has a black rusted spiked chain wrapped around itself.

The stray devil grinned at Naruto in a sadist manner "new pray and he has a sarced gear. " said the stray who liked her lips in a perverted fashion "now just stay still this'll be over real soon!" grinned the stray her arm then transforms into a scorpion arm she then brings her arm down but Naruto drops to the ground he then jumps to side avoiding the claw she then spits out acid from her mouth but Naruto backflips away she then grits her teeth in frustration "stay still damn it!" snarled the stray devil she then released a wide blast of acid at Naruto.

Naruto holds his Titan Cord tightly "Black Canyon ( **Burakkukyanion** ).'" said Naruto he twirls it around and a huge energy of darkness is summoned the darkness swallows the acid he then fires a black of black energy cutting into her cheek this had enraged her she then slams her arm but Naruto stabs his sarced gear into her arm he then uses the arm as a spring board and jumps up high in the air and stabs her in the shoulder he then pushes him shelf off of her and pointed his pitch fork at her suddenly several of chains pierced right through her body she screams in pain "it's no use these chains restrict the victim from moving now I have some questions." stated Naruto.

She snarls at him in anger "fuck you!' roared the devil in fury each of the chains then began to glow brightly suddenly the devil's body comes crashing down the chains then cut through her leg as if it was a buzzsaw.

"Now shall we try that again? Where are the Fallen Angels located and don't even think about lying I shouldn't tell you what will happen." said Naruto in a dark tone he then commands the chains to wrap around her body.

"All I know is they are hiding in the abandoned church they seemed to be looking for someone probably someone like you. That's all I know I swear now please let me go." pleads the devil but something caught the attention of the devil's eyes and that was Naruto's eyes they seemed to be unfocused "wait is this brat blind! Did I really got defeated by someone who can't see?" thought the stray she then released a painful scream as each of her limbs were severed.

Naruto then points his Titan Cord "who said I would let you live?" wondered Naruto black energy then obliterated her upper torso leaving nothing but the lower half of her body.

" **Do you know where this church**?" asked Hades.

Naruto shook his head negativity causing Hades to sweat drop at his host "but I believe the church is where the negative angelic energy is coming from if I follow it then I find Asia but I need to do fast before those bastards take her sarced gear." commented Naruto who begins to walk away from the dead corpse.

" **Not only that but it would be unwise to go now luckily for you they have no interest in due to the fact that perverted classmate of yours also has one.** " said Hades while he was just as strong as the red dragon he honestly prefer the perverted boy be the target over his host and the greek god knew if the brunette were to die he won't be missed " **I say wait until one of the Fallen Angels makes themselves known and... persuade them it also seems like they aren't in a real hurry to obtain Asia's Sarced Gear or killing Issei while they are focused on the two you catch them by surprise and get your friend.** " suggested Hades he knew the Fallen Angels and devils were idiots to overlook his host but if they want that pathetic human they can have him just like his host he wanted nothing to do with the devils.

Naruto release a sigh he then runs his hand through his blonde hair hair "and I have a date with Sona I'm still not sure how I got a date with her I'm sure there's plenty of better guys." thought Naruto.

" **Are you so sure about that? You do go to Kuoh Academy and there are a lot of perverts at your school**." said Hades in a deadpan expression while there were makes that went to Kuoh Academy but there are are far more perverts at the school he's just happy he doesn't have any classes with the perverted trio he's better sure he couldn't stand hearing them talk about how badly they wanted to fuck Asa Akira, Ava Devine, and Skin Diamond he wasn't sure who they were but he honestly couldn't really care who they are the only that mattered to him was finding Asia and killing the Fallen Angels who had manipulated her.

The next day Naruto can be seen wearing a burnt orange short sleeve shirt, black Levi jeans, and black shoes the blonde had just arrived at Kuoh Academy but the blonde couldn't help but to be nervous he had fought stray devils and many creatures who wanted to eat him and each time he faced these monsters he did so without a shred of fear but the concept of going on a date had frightened the young teen "great my legs are shivering. God this sucks I've gone up against some dangerous creatures but going on a date with Sona-san that's what has my legs shaking groaned Naruto with a low growl.

Hades then let out a low chuckle at which Naruto's eyebrow begins to twitch **"I find that quite humorous I mean you can't even see Sona you have no idea what she looks like so you don't even know if she's as beautiful as she is or ugly**."commented Hades.

"Aren't you going to tell me what she looks like?" asked Naruto in a deadpan tone.

He listens as Hades begins to hums to himself " **no.** " said Hades.

This causes Naruto to release a sigh at having to have to deal with Hades asshole attitude he then becomes very nervous as he senses Sona's devil energy.

Instead of wearing her school uniform she wears a black sleeve there shirt, she wears skinny blue jeans than are on her hips, and she wears black vans to anyone else they would marvel at the beautiful Sona the ravenette smiles at Naruto "HEY NARUTO! I SEE YOU GOT HERE WERE YOU WAITING LONG?" exclaimed Sona.

Naruto simply shook his head negativity "no, I've been here for about four minutes." said Naruto.

Sona smiles at him the ravenette couldn't help but wondered who helped the blonde choose the clothes he looked quite appealing to her "you look nice Naruto-san." said Sona with a smile.

Naruto gains a nervous blush "um, thank you. So, what's this coffee place called?" asked a curious Naruto.

"It's called Toki's Coffee Shop for it's a little small but the coffee is honestly worth it." said Sona she then grabs hold of his hand not even minding the fact that his face his is atomic red she then drags a blushing Naruto to the bus stop she then turned towards Naruto with a smile "are you feeling well?" asked Sona.

Naruto nods his head "yeah, I'm just a little nervous I've never had been out with a girl." commented Naruto Sona then relies her holding his hand is making him nervous.

Her purple eyes stare at him with interest "I wonder is he nervous around other females or is he just shy around people he had never met." thought Sona with a curious look "Naruto-san I was wondering who do you live with?" asked Sona.

"I live alone." said Naruto shocking the beautiful ravenette "but I video chat my uncle and he told me what to wear but he's thinking about moving in since he doesn't like the idea of me living alone." said Naruto.

He hears as she release a sigh of relief he wasn't sure why but he felt like the female next to him was quite the serious type and not like any of their classmates and he knew it didn't have to do with her devil status but who she is as a person "yeah, living on my is challenging it would be interesting to have someone help me." said Naruto with a smile he then hears the bus approaching both enters the bus and walk towards the back as they sit down Sona takes out her phone and puts one of the headphones in his ear "what's that?" asked Naruto.

"It's my headphone I want to know what you think?" asked Sona before he can ask her the music would then begins to play she watches as his foot begins to tap she smiles at him with a bright smile "I take it you like it?" asked Sona she watches as he nods his head "his name is Anderson Paak I like his music I think it's relaxing.

Naruto smiles at her "yeah, I do like it." said Naruto with a smile.

He then feels someone taps on his shoulder he turns around and a young girl is staring at him "you're girlfriend is pretty." said a female child causing Naruto and Sona to blush.

The mother turns towards Sona with a small smile on her face "sorry for that." apologize the mother.

"I-I-It's fine...sh-sh-she was just c-c-curious." stuttered Sona with a scarlet blush she didn't why it made her blush she was thankful her sister Serafall wasn't here she would probably die from embarrassment but she couldn't deny that Naruto was cute.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
